User blog:Zeowolf0/Omen, The Void's Deception
|attack = 65 |health = 50 |spells = 55 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 390 (+86) |mana = 210 (+57) |damage = 50 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.3%) |range = 530 |armor = 13 (+3.9) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.35 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.6) |speed = 315}} Abilities |secondname = Circumvention |secondinfo = (Active): Omen burrows underground, only with his spike showing above ground, and then rushes forward in a loop and reappears back in his original position dealing damage to all he pass through and reducing their Armor by 5%. (The aiming is different on this ability, it's in the shape of a Teardrop, with Omen being the point). While underground Omen becomes untargetable. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds. *'Range:' 600 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Deceit |thirdinfo = (Active): Omen spins releasing spikes from his tail in all direction around Omen. The spikes get lodged into the opponent slowing their Momvement Speed and Attack Speed by 15% *'Range Radius:' 500 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Beguilement |ultiinfo = (Active): Omen jumps toward his target and lands on his back dealing Physical Damage and lodging spikes into his opponent, stuning them for 1.5 seconds and reducing their Armor and Magic Resistance by 20, allows second part to be activated within the next 2 seconds. 2nd part: Omen burrows and rushes toward his next target while dealing Magical Damage to all those he passes through. While underground Omen becomes untargetable. *'Inital Range:' 600 *'Second Range:' 500 |ultilevel = }} Alternate Skins Feral Omen - Top Ice Omen - Bottom Left Blood Omen - Bottom Right Quotes Upon Selection * "I hope you're not afraid of needles" Moving * "It's easier if I dig" * "Bored..." * "My spikes are dulling" * "Intresting..." Attacking * "Time to pierce" * "Was getting dull" * "*Snicker* Havoc!" * "*Snicker* Chaos!" Taunt * "Don't be scared, I don't bite... I stab!" * "If you don't kill me, your friend *Snicker* May kill you" Joke * "I hope I don't get turned into a purse or worst... Belts..." * "It's been years, I may be stiff..." Background Long ago, before the start of the League Of Legends, a man named Nemo, seeked the secrets of a new dimension. He longed to find any alternate worlds or dimensions. Researching tomes and text, he seemed to have found what he wanted, but with-in the texts was a warning. Ignoring this warning he created a portal with never-ending darkness. He was overjoyed, his wish finally came to be. Not thinking twice he entered the portal. Unknowingly he did not enter a new dimension, or world, he entered the inbetween. The portal closed behind him, there was no turning back. Time did not seem to pass in this area, he felt no aging, no hunger, no tiredness, nothing. The more time that progressed causes his physical form to be twisted, his instinct grew, yet his knowledge remaind. He became one with his new home. Years have passed, when suddenly, another portal opened with a man claiming to be a prophet. The creature that was previously a human introduced himself as Omen. The human also introduced himself, which was met with Omen giving an ominous laugh and fading away. His voice is heard, "Another human... This may be intresting." Suddenly the human's eyes were twisted and filled with the void; only Omen's laughter could be heard. When the man came too, his eyes filled with demise, he pledged his allegiance to Omen. Omen then sent him back to his human world. More time has passed and the prophet returns to ask for assistance due to a new being of The Void. Omen knew just the creature to send. More time has passed, but Omen grew bored. He asked the prophet to explain the changes of the world during his time of absents, "Its been years since I last saw humans... I wonder if any of them changed...". The prophet's word brought a new idea to Omen's mind, "No need to dirty our hands why not let those human kill themselves, they are perfectly able to do..." With Omen grinning greatly, he left The Void, and followed the prophet to the League Of Legends. "He's always grinning. It's that grinning that frightens me" -'' describing Omen to Relations * Omen is the one that entice into joining The Void. * calls Omen "Uncle", although they are not blood related. * Omen is friends with Kog'Maw's "daddy". * Omen knows and whenever they meet, Omen always laughs at him. * It is believed Omen may had something to do with appearances in the human world. Notes Omen is so far my favorite cancelled/shelved Champion, and apperently alot of people like him. Since he's on fits by Riot, I thought I would do him some justice and give him his chance. I heard alot of people's idea and thought to implement them, I wonder if he is made, will he be something like this? Eh, anyways, lets talk about the design, I wanted him to be balanced, and since there's not much hybrid champs, I thought, he would be one since, like what Riot said, it's hard to see what he is or does. Also I'm not sure if he's over/underpowered, so please comment and let me know. Yeah the background's pretty long. Version '''April 13' *Changed passive to 7%. *Fixed the skill shot thing, now "untargetable". *Split ultimate into 2 ability, making less confusing on targets and nerfed it a little. *Fix spelling errors Category:Custom champions